Per Aspera Ad Astra
by JulieWinter
Summary: Auf rauen Wegen zu den Sternen ! Ein harter und langer Weg liegt noch vor den drei Freundinnen Narcissa Black, Enid Zabini und Paraine Gallagher. Doch mit Mut, Verstand und Gerissenheit schaffen sie es schon - oder ?


„ Evans, hast du keine Augen im Kopf ?!"

Wütend funkelte das große, gebräunte Mädchen die rothaarige Gryffindor an, die sich nur kopfschüttelnd zu ihrer Freundin Alice umdrehte und in die andere Richtung davon marschierte.

„ Diese verdammten Gryffindors! Für was halten die sich eigentlich?!"

„ Enid, was ist denn los ? Du bist den ganzen Tag schon so gereizt ." Besorgt versuchte Narcissa Black mit ihr Schritt zu halten .

„ Nichts ist !"

„ So sieht ´Nichts´ aber nicht aus. Was ist denn passiert ?"

„ Das müsstest du doch am Besten wissen ! Wer wird denn zur griesgrämigen Tante über die Sommerferien nach London geschickt, um sich einen Verlobten zu angeln ? Und mein Vater hat mir geschrieben, dass er ein ernstes Gespräch mit mir zu führen hat, sobald ich wieder daheim bin."

„ Aber Enid- dann sehen wir uns eben erst in ein paar Wochen wieder ! Und schreiben können wir uns doch auch ."

„ Aber darum geht es doch gar nicht !", sie schnaubte entrüstet, „ Es geht um dieses Verheiratetwerden ! Ich will nicht ! Ich will meinen Spaß haben und nicht für immer und ewig als brave Ehefrau meine dutzenden Elfen herumkommandieren !

He, warum kicherst du ? Das ist gar nicht lustig !"

Die blonde Slytherin umarmte ihre Freundin : „ Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass du niemals so enden wirst. Und wir werden immer für einander da sein, das weiß ich genau."

„ Wenn du meinst, dass es nicht so schlimm wird ." Skeptisch verschränkte sie die Arme . „ Aber um dich mache ich mir Sorgen. Dir kann man so leicht weh tun, Black."

Scherzhaft piekste Enid sie in den Bauch: „ Siehst du ? Ganz einfach !"

„ Warte erstmal ab, wenn ich 17 bin, dann-"

Die kichernden Mädchen wurden durch die Rufe einer weiteren Hexe , ebenfalls gekleidet in einen smaragdfarbenen Umhang unterbrochen : „ Cissa ! Ich habe euch schon gesucht !"

Die Dritte im Bunde , die Tochter der ehrenwerten Familie Gallagher, stieß zu den beiden . Sie war weitaus kleiner als ihre Freundinnen und die warmen, honigfarbenen Augen glänzten gutmütig . Ihre ganze Erscheinung strahlte Ruhe und Gelassenheit aus, doch offensichtlich fehlte ihr die lässige Selbstsicherheit, die besonders Enid auszeichnete.

„ Die Kutschen sind schon da und deine Sachen lagen noch überall rum und da hab ich sie eingepackt-´tschuldigung, Enid- und ihr sollt kommen, sonst fährt der Zug ohne euch !"

„ Du bist ein Schatz, Paraine." Mit einem strahlenden , unbekümmerten Lächeln hakte sich das schwarzhaarige Mädchen bei ihr ein, Narcissa tat es ihr auf der anderen Seite gleich.

„ Pari, lass dich bloß nicht von ihr ausnützen , verstanden ?"

„ Was ?! Ich würde unsere Pari nie , aber wirklich nie , ausnützen !"

„ Schon klar."

„ A-Aber das war doch kein Problem , ehrlich, Cissa …"

Ein letztes Mal winkte Narcissa ihren beiden Freundinnen nach. Enid, begleitet von zwei bulligen Zauberern in schwarzen Anzügen , und mit einem arroganten Lächeln auf den Lippen, benutzte einen Portschlüssel , um zu dem Landhaus der Zabinis in Cornwall zu gelangen, während Paraine mit gesenktem Blick einer herrischen Gouvernante folgte, die mit ihr Seit-an-Seit apparierte.

Sie beobachtete, wie sich die Hogwartsschüler in alle Winde zerstreuten , sich immer noch verabschiedeten und Treffen für die Ferien festlegten, um sich mit ihren Freunden zu treffen . Fast hätte sie gegrinst, als sie bemerkte, wie James Potter sich Lillys Eltern als zukünftiger Schwiegersohn vorstellte und sie ihn daraufhin über das Bahngleis jagte, woraufhin er über einen Eulenkäfig stürzte und sich mit einem massigen Hufflepuff anlegte.

So unbeschwert und frei diese beiden waren, würde sie nie sein.

„ Entschuldigung ?"

Jemand tippte ihr auf die Schulter und erschrocken fuhr die Blonde herum. Sie erstarrte augenblicklich, als sie diesen Jemanden erkannte.

„ Verschwinde. Sofort."

„ Es ist wichtig,bitte, hör mir wenigstens zu ! Ich flehe dich an !"

Narcissa widerstand der Versuchung sich die Ohren zu zuhalten , sondern zerrte großmütig den jungen Mann um eine Ecke, um ungestört mit ihm reden zu können.

„ Du hast 2 Minuten."

„ Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht ausstehen kannst, weil ich muggelstämmig bin und all das, aber es ist mir wirklich ernst mit Andromeda !"

„ Was habe ich damit zu tun ?, entgegnete sie Ted Tonks unwirsch , dessen Augen verdächtig feucht glänzten .

„ Meine Briefe an sie werden abgefangen und- vielleicht könntest du ihr meine Briefe geben ?"

Sie zögerte , doch dann bemerkte sie den wahrlich ehrlichen und ernsten Ausdruck in den haselnussbraunen Augen des Zauberers .

„ Du liebst sie wirklich, nicht wahr?"

„ Ja." , er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines ausgeleierten, alten Umhangs über die Augen, „ Ich sterbe, wenn ich sie nicht bald sehen kann."

„ Gib her."

Erstaunt blickte Ted in das völlig emotionslose Gesicht des Mädchens .

„ Die Briefe. Gib sie mir."

„ Oh, natürlich !" Hektisch kramte er in seinen Manteltaschen und überreichte ihr mit vor Freude geröteten Wangen einen zusammengebundenen Stapel . „ Ich danke dir so sehr !"

„ Damit eines klar ist : Ich mache das nicht für dich, sondern nur für meine Schwester. Damit wenigstens eine von uns glücklich wird."

„ Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir je danken soll ! Ich stehe in deiner Schuld !"

Eine Sekunde später stand sie wieder allein am Bahnhof , das glückliche Gesicht Teds tief eingebrannt in ihrer Erinnerung.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie den Käfig, in dem ihr Waldkauz ein Nickerchen gehalten hatte und band ihm das kleine Päckchen an sein Bein : „ Du musst dich beeilen , kapiert? Diese Briefe dürfen nur zu Andromeda ! Weder Mutter, noch Bella dürfen sie in die Finger bekommen. Schaffst du das , Hermes ?"

Entrüstet über das mangelnde Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten fiepte der Vogel und erhob sich in die Lüfte , schon bald war er am strahlendblauen Himmel nicht mehr zu sehen.

„ Madame Lucretia wird gleich vom Tee mit Mrs. Catterson zurück sein. Wenn Miss Black hier warten würden ?" Die alte Hauselfe wuselte um Narcissa herum und nahm ihr den himmelblauen Reiseumhang ab.

Schon von der massiven Eingangstür aus Eichenholz eingeschüchtert, musste sich die junge Black in dem Salon des Stadthauses ihrer Tante Lucretia, der Schwester ihres verstorbenen Vaters Cygnus, erst einmal an das fahle Licht der wenigen Kerzen gewöhnen. Es war düster und es roch nach dem Staub vieler Jahrhunderte .

Ein paar Portraits tuschelten über sie, den Neuankömmling , der nun verloren in einem der großen Sessel des Wohnzimmers saß und bereits über 2 Stunden warten musste . Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, die sie in dem dunklen Raum verbracht hatte, als die schrille Stimme ihrer Tante im Wechsel mit dem eifrigen Quieken der Hauselfe von vorhin durch das Haus schallte.

„ Wo ist sie?"

„ Im Wohnzimmer, Madame."

„ Mach uns Tee. Ich werde mich mit ihr unterhalten. Dann kannst du sie in das Zimmer im ersten Stock bringen."

„ Natürlich, Madame."

Die Tür schwang auf und Lucretia trat ein. Trotz ihres hohen Alters war sie bei beeindruckender guter Gesundheit und ihr Auftreten war immer noch so imposant, wie Narcissa es in Erinnerung hatte. Ihre kleinen, intelligenten Augen wanderten über ihre Nichte und dramatisch ließ sie sich auf eine Chaiselongue gegenüber des Mädchens sinken.

„ Wir haben viel Arbeit vor uns."

„Guten Tag, Tante Lucretia. Ich soll schöne Grüße von Mutter und meinen Schwestern ausrichten. Und ich möchte mich herzlich bedanken, dass Sie mich diesen Sommer unter Ihre Fittiche nehmen."

„ Gott, Kind, sitz grade. Ich hoffe, Druella geht es gut. Wie steht es mit den Rechnungen ?"

„ Mit Rodolphus Hilfe geht es. Aber an Papas Schulden werden wir wohl noch in ein paar Jahren knabbern."

„ Mach den Mund beim Sprechen nicht so weit auf. Mein Bruder war schon immer ein Spieler, jaja. Wenigstens habt ihr noch das Haus, wenigstens das. Und du sollst dich also diesen Sommer verloben, hm ?"

„ Ja, Tante Lucretia."

Die Hauselfe stellte lautlos ein Tablett auf den Tisch und kurz darauf hielt Narcissa eine Tasse mit feinstem indischen Tee in der Hand , aus der sie behutsam nippte.

„ Erzähl mir von deinen Freunden . Kontakte, meine Liebe, Kontakte sind unglaublich wichtig !"

„ Ich bin mit Paraine Gallagher befreundet und-"

„ Der Tochter von Elias Gallagher ? Sehr gut, sehr gut."

„ Enid Zabini-"

Die alte Dame runzelte empört die Stirn : „ Das Kind aus der Verbindung vom guten Enrico und seiner grässlichen Geliebten ?!

Unmöglich !Ich habe schon viel von ihr gehört : Aufmüpfig und frech, zu nichts zu gebrauchen . Ihr Vater soll froh sein, wenn er einen findet, der sie haben will."

„ Enid ist die klügste Hexe, die ich kenne !" Narcissa hatte vollends die Beherrschung verloren und war aufgesprungen . „ Sie ist eine wunderbare Freundin !"

„ Setz dich sofort wieder hin." Die Stimme ihrer Tante klang so schneidend und eisig , dass das Mädchen wieder zur Besinnung kam.

„ So ein Ausbruch in der Öffentlichkeit wäre dein verdammter Untergang, dumme Göre."

„ Ich- Verzeihung, ich habe nicht nachgedacht." Scham über ihr unpassendes Benehmen ließ ihre Wangen erröten. „ Aber sie ist meine Freundin und ich musste sie einfach verteidigen."

„ Ich wird dieses Mal über dein Verhalten Nachsicht walten lassen. Morgen beginnt dein Unterricht."

„ Und ?Ihr Urteil ?"

Marcia Malkins beendete ihre Begutachtung des Mädchens und lächelte ihr wohlwollend zu.

„ Sie braucht dringend eine neue Garderobe. An was denken Sie ?" , hakte Lucretia ungeduldig bei der Schneiderin nach.

„ Wo und wann gibt sie ihr Debüt ?"

Stolz flackerte in den Augen der alten Frau auf : „ Beim Sommerfest der Malfoys in vier Wochen."

Die Schneiderin schnappte nach Luft : „ Du meine Güte ! Bei den Malfoys ?! Ich habe gehört, dass 600 Hexen und Zauberer aus aller Welt eingeladen worden sein sollen."

„ 700. Und ich will, dass Narcissa heraussticht wie ein funkelnder Diamant."

„ Lässt sich arrangieren, Madame Black. Was ist das Preislimit für die Garderobe?"

„ Es gibt kein Limit, meine Gute."

Ein breites Grinsen erhellte das Gesicht Madame Malkins : „Wundervoll."

Erschöpft kuschelte sich Narcissa in die weichen Decken des Himmelbetts, das ihr ihre Tante zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Der Kopf ,voll mit all dem Nonsens über richtige Anredeformen und Verbeugungen , den Lucretia ihr den Tag über eingetrichtert hatte, tat ihr weh und sie wünschte sich in ihr helles, kleines Zimmer im Haus der Blacks , wo sie nichts von all dem unwichtigen Zeug wissen musste und keine Monatslöhne für Hüte ausgegeben wurde.

Gerade eingenickt, wurde sie von einem lauten Pochen am Fenster aufgeweckt. Genervt zog sie sich die Decke über den Kopf, doch dann begriff sie, sprang auf und ließ einen vom Sommerregen durchnässten Hermes hinein.

„ Da drüben steht eine Schale Mäuse für dich, du Armer."

Flink hatte sie den Brief von seinem Bein gelöst und den Absender sofort an der geschwungenen Schrift erkannt, dann ließ sie sich wieder auf das Bett fallen .

Aus der Ecke erklang befriedigtes Schmatzen ihres Haustiers.

_**Liebste Cissa !**_

_**Danke für die Briefe ,sie waren solch eine freudige Überraschung !**_

_**Sei nicht böse, aber wenn du diesen Brief liest, sind Ted und ich auf Hochzeitsreise .**_

_**Ich hätte dich gerne als Brautjungfer gehabt, aber es musste alles schnell und geheim ablaufen .**_

_**Mutter und Bella werden mich vermutlich hassen, aber das ist nicht weiter schlimm , solange Ted und ich zusammen bin!**_

_**Ich bin jetzt Mrs. Tonks, Cissa, ich kann´s noch gar nicht glauben , so irre ist das alles !**_

_**Grüße und Küsse ( auch von Ted) ,**_

_**deine dich liebende Schwester Andromeda**_

_**P.S: Wenn du mir schreiben willst, was ich wirklich hoffe, gib den Brief einfach Hermes, er weiß , wo ich zu finden bin .**_

_**P.P.S: Du musst meinen Ring sehen, Ted hat so hart dafür gearbeitet !**_

Im gleichen Moment, als ihre Augen die letzten Worte verschlangen, ertönte ein wutentbrannter Schrei von unten , gefolgt von einem Fluch auf die Frischverheirateten . Offensichtlich hatte Druella ihre Schwägerin über das Vorgefallene bereits bestens informiert.

Narcissa lachte in sich hinein, hielt den Brief in eine Kerzenflamme und betrachtete, wie die Feuerzungen ihn langsam vernichteten . Sie freute sich wirklich für ihre Schwester .


End file.
